Oz
by mantale3
Summary: Ozmandius Schmidt is a gifted wizard from the US. Former auror and teacher. Now headmaster and leader of a group of the worlds best witches and wizards and one of their own is murdered on the orders of Voldemort they will take action and hopefully continue living his life after it is all said and done. Links with my story love, Dragons, and Resistance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The first meeting

It was July 1, 1997 in an unknown location eight different people were sitting at a round table with ten chairs while a white male was standing. The occupants include 6 men and 2 women. Two of the people were of Asian, one was black, three had bi-racial features, and two were white. The man who was standing was young around 28-35, white long hair, heterochromia one eye being blue and the other green, both eyes are bright. He wore a dark green robe that it almost looked black, and a cane with a gear at the top of it. The standing man pulled out his cedar wand and put it on his throat, "Thank you for coming on such short notice, before we begin," He began.

Suddenly glasses levitated to the table for each of the people in the room. Then Sainte-Stephenie Chardonnay wine was charmed to pour into the glasses. The man in green picked up his glass and held it up. The rest also picked up their glasses. "First a toast, as you will all know Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape under the order of Tom Riddle Jr," He spoke sadly with eyes looking to be on the verge of tears. "Before we move on to business, a toast to Albus Billius Dumbledore, a comrade, a friend, and leader."

Everyone raised their glasses, and said, 'to Dumbledore,' in each of their respective languages and took a sip from their respective wine glass. "Now as one has been murdered it is our duty to take action; however, this action will be dangerous and will be very long."

The speaker paused took a small breath. "To those…"

"Oz you should know that we chose you as leader, Albus even relinquished his leadership position in order for you to take it, we recognize your abilities not just in magical power but in your ability to lead to." A wizard of Asian descent said. He had a normal black robe, a small goatee on his face, a cheery wand at he has pointed at his throat, and a large scar that runs vertically down from the top of his eyebrows to the tip of his nose.

"I'm in agreement with Yukan'na Oz." A which said in a straightforward tone with a Dutch accent. She sat across from the scared Yukan'na. She had white skin, light brown hair, wore light blue robes, and pointed ears.

"I'm in agreement with Yukan'na kokoro and Ezra Edele, we agreed to take action if one of us is to murdered by another wizard or group of wizards it is our duty as the Circle of 10 to go after the people who are responsible for Albus Dumbledore's death Ozmandius Schmidt." The second witch said. She was also Asian, a cherry wand she has pointing to her throat, wore a gold robe, hair in a ponytail and a face that looked as though she never had an emotion in her life.

A man with dark skin simply nods in agreement with his three colleagues. He is bald, wore a white kanzu, and had bright green eyes. The rest of those that hadn't spoken or nodded gave their confirmations. Ozmandius looked at each and everyone of his colleages and they all nod. "Alright, I Ozmandius Schmidt hear by declare war against Tom Riddle Jr aka Lord Voldemort and his followers on behalf of the International Confederation of Wizards those that approve speak now."

Yukan'na stood up wand still at his throat. "I Yukan'na Kokoro accept the action that we will take."

The person who sat next to him stood up. He had very light brown skin, black hair that looked though it was polished like a gold trophy, green eyes that were identical in color of limes, he wore a black robe that can be confused for a regular suit in the nonmagical world, and straightened himself out like that of a soldier in the military. "I Patrick Charme approve of the action to defeat Riddle." He said in a light French accent.

The person sitting next to Patrick stood up. It was the same woman who spoke in agreement with Yukan'na and Ezra. "I Nakano Gozen approve as well." She said with her wand at the neck.

The person next to her stood up. He had a bright smile on his face, a maple wand at his throat, light brown skin, wore raged brown robes, and shinny blue eyes that can be only be compared to the ocean on a sunny day. "I Preguiça Selvagen accept and is ready to fight." He announced loud enough to that Nano squirm a little.

The man in the Kanzu stood up. "I Badajide Akingbade accept." He said.

The next person stood up he had platinum blond hair with twinkling blue eyes. He appears stiff and dark red robes looked as though it was recently bought, "I Torn Stjärna accept our future action against the dark wizards." He said in a Sweedish accent.

The next person to stand was also a light brown skinned wizard. However, he had brown hair, robes were neat and green, and had brown eyes. He had a poplar wand at his throat. "I accept the burden of our mission." He said.

Finally Ezra stood up. "I Ezra Edele accept to the action to prevent all-out war between Voldemort and his forces against the International Confederation of Wizards." She stated.

"Now that we have all accepted the declaration, all of us are now under a magical vow, and thus there is no turning back." Ozmandius said with some foreboding in his voice.

There is a momentary pause. "Now the first course of action is to gather people we can trust we should meet back here in 3 months with those that we have gathered, I have people I trust in Great Britian to inform me on what we will be up against." Ozmandius instructed them. "Meeting dismissed."

All the members left their area and headed towards a fireplace to a flo network that links them back to their homes. Ozmandius made it to his fireplace, he stepped in and was engulfed in flame sending him back to his home in a village near the school of Ilvermorny. He looked towards the couch, to see his 7 month pregnant wife laying on it fast asleep. He steps out of the fireplace goes to a closet and pulls out a blanket of it closes the closet door he covers with the blanket and kisses her on the head. He sits on a leather chair with arm rests. "Goodnight summer." He smiles slightly before closing his eyes and falls asleep.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2 The fall

Chapter 2: The Fall

August 3, 2017

Ozmandius was in his kitchen reading the Daily Prophet and couldn't stop from frowning. 'First the minister of Magic in Great Britain resigns then the country's number 1 wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, create 'stories' against Harry Potter, No-maj born wizards and witches, and people who accosiated themselves with Dubledor,' Oz thought.

Just then his pregnant wife came in and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Still reading that dear." His wife stated.

"Yeah and I haven't heard word from my source within the country and I am worried that something is wrong." He said.

Just then a grey owl came to the kitchen's window and tapped on it. "That must be from your source." His wife told him.

Oz stood up and went to his owl. "Thank you clockwork and have some toast." Taking the letter and giving him his favorite treat.

He opened the letter from his source worried for her as she had not contacted him in two weeks. He read the contents. After each line he read his face became more and more distraught. "This is not good not good at all."

His wife looked at him with as he gave her the letter and read it.

 _Dear Headmaster_

 _While I was attending my brother-in-law's wedding when we received a message from an ally within the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry has fallen in a coup by Voldemort after a month of silence and only one appearance from him and his Deatheaters. My husband and I are in Romania and are awaiting word from the rest of our family, and I won't be able to contact you for a while._

 _B_

"We not only lost a major ally, but now our enemy knows about us." Oz said as the letter was given back to him.

Oz found a stack of papers and put the letter on top and tapped it with his wand. "Copy and translate."

Eight pieces of paper now had the message on them in French, Japanese, English, Portugese, and Sweedish. Took them to his fire place then he pointed his wand at the parchment and one by one the papers apparated to their intended destination. "Lets hope we can come up with a plan that doesn't involve sacrificing ourselves." Oz said.

Malfoy Manor

Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table as usual looking at his followers annoyingly and looking at Corbon Yaxley. "What reason have you asked us all here?" He asked of Yaxley.

"After we took control of the Ministry, Thickness found a safe that appeared with 10 files with a circle with a ten within it." Yaxley started. "After reading them we deducted that all ten are a part of a secret organization created by the International Confederation of Wizards after the defeat of Grendelwald."

"What does this have to do with me?" Voldemort said impatiently.

"Dumbledore was in it." Yaxley responded. "Apparently they are called to action if there is a threat of war between ministries and if one of their own is murdered."

Voldemort nodded his in understanding and for him to continue. "The nine of them are some of the best wizards and witches in the world the first being the Supreme Mugwump himself Babajide Akingbade, then we have Torn Stjärna who is second-in-command of the foreign magic cooperation office for the Nordic Ministry, then Ezra Edele half-breed fae and the defence against the dark arts teacher for Beauxbatons, Hugo de Nobre considered one of the greatest potions masters in the world, Preguiça Selvagen is a magical creatures expert that is writing a book that is supposedly make Newt Scamander's look basic, Yukan'na Kokoro one of the most respected aurors in Japan and caught some of the most dangerous wizards in Japan and China, Nakano Gozen the head of the charms department at Mahoutokoro and is said to be able to creat an army, Patrick Charme is considered the best transfiguration masters in North America and is said to turn a dragon into a small button, and the leader of them Ozmandius Schmidt who is the current headmaster at Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry and a former highly decorated auror who supposedly took down an entire army of dark wizards some are even saying that he could possibly be greater than Albus Dumbledor." Yaxley explained listened off each of the members some of the Deatheaters looking a little apprehensive. Bellatrix looked a little joyful.

"I wish to see the files Yaxley." Voldemort told him.

Yaxley did as instructed and handed the files to Voldemort. Voldemort read each and everyone of them until he reached Ozmandius' file and took in the information. "This group is filled with filth if they let someone like him in let alone lead them, this whole world is becoming filled with blood traitors who enable mudbloods to become apart of the larger wizarding society, since this mudblood is the leaders." Voldemort spoke as he slamed the file on the table open. On one of the sheets it had the writing blood status muggle born.

Chapter 1 end


End file.
